livingdeaddollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Back In Black
"Back in Black" is the fifty-thrid episode of the second season. Section heading Sadie and Eleanor (variant) develop a crush on a normal boy, the rest of the day, black-girls decide to give him/her a makeover. Percy is still ribbing Thomas about the time he thought Percy was a ghost. Thomas pays no attention, knowing it was him all the time and, next morning, is asked to collect a special load from Knapford Harbour. Meanwhile, Percy is stuck in a siding while shunting and has to stay there for the night because of jammed points while waiting for Henry to pass. His driver and fireman go home for tea and Percy watches the other engines going back to Tidmouth. He got scared when he heard a shrieking noise, not knowing it was only an owl and wished Thomas was here. When Thomas is waiting for his load at the harbour, he was horrified to find it is a dragon, but his driver tells him it is made of paper and is needed for a carnival. Workmen puts lights on the dragon for Thomas to travel safely and he set off for the carnival. Percy was sleeping until Thomas passes by with the dragon, causing Percy to get so terrified that he will not open his eyes until his driver comes. The next day, Percy tries to tell Gordon, but Gordon thinks he is joking, which soon leads to the other engines teasing Percy about it. Percy began to think he might have imagined the dragon, but later, he sees the dragon again, but is indignant when he sees Thomas pushing it. Thomas explains what happened and the two make up for their teasing. CharactersEdit *Sadie *Eleanor (Variant) *Mishka *Sugar *Haleyhttp://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Sir_Topham_HattHoffman *The Hook *Duck (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) *Sadie's Ghost Girl (mentioned) LocationsEdit *Tidmouth Sheds *Elsbridge *Knapford Harbour *Knapford *Suddery *Suddery Yard *The Valley Bridge TriviaEdit *This episode is the two Andrew Brenner magazine stories, Lulu's Night Out and Sadie and the Dragon. ** Originally, in the shot of the other sisters waiting for Lori and Lucy to get back from their double date, Lily was clapping her hands on Leni's face, squishing it a bit. ** Lori has a red lipstick that's called "Red Riot," and Lola has apparently taken said lipstick at least one other time before this episode. *** Also, the dress that Leni accused Lori of taking was a pink chiffon dress. *** According to Lori, Leni has a tendency of stretching out Lori's clothes when she borrows them. ** Lincoln and Rusty's Solar System project was destroyed a total of four times. *** The first and third times were both intentional. *** The second and fourth times were both purely by accident. ** Innuendo: Lincoln asking if Rusty brought Uranus with him (he wasn't actually referring to the planet). ** Irony: If the girls wanted Rocky to come back, they could've told Lincoln to call him, instead of Lynn destroying his project. ** Moral: *** Never try to make someone change who they are. *** Always be true to who you are. GoofsEdit *In the restored version, in the last shot of Sadie and Eleanor (Variant) in the shed, the narrator says Sadie went to sleep, but he looks cross. *The dragon was said to be covered in lights, but it was actually lit up from underneath. *The steam vent goes off too early when Thomas blows steam at Percy. *In the shot of Henry, James and Duck, Henry's front wheels are derailed and his brake pipe is wonky. *The end of the set is visible behind Thomas in the shot where he goes under the bridge. *In the overhead shots of the jammed points, a truck next to Percy is derailed. *In the scene of Thomas and Percy in Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas is in a middle berth. But, the morning after, Thomas has moved to the berth on the far right. *The term guard is used in the U.S. version at one point. *Wires can be seen under the tarpaulin on the flatbed in front of the dragon when Thomas passes Percy. These are most likely wires connecting the power source to the dragon's lights. *In the first scene of Henry passing Percy, take a close look at the bottom right corner, Henry floats in mid-air. *When James passes Percy, Percy whistles despite his driver not being there. QuotesEdit *Gordon: "You've been in the sun too long! Your dome has cracked!" *James: "Look out, Percy! Or the dragon may gobble you up!" *Percy: "No one believes me! Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all." . Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes